You're My Better Half
by nathansgirl08
Summary: One night while crusing around with her friend, Haley meets this mystery guy on a crotch rocket, a bike, who catches her eye. The thing is, they live in a large city and when she finds him, is it destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For those who say that your too young to fall in love...You can drive at sixteen, go to war at eight-teen, you can drink at twenty-one and retire at sixty-five, so how old do you have to be before your love is real? Many people spend their whole lives looking for that one special person that they are meant to be with. Not always do you find that person but there are at this moment 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good. And some are good struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world. 6 billion souls. And sometimes, all you need is one.

Haley James is a young sixteen year old girl with many hopes and dreams. She has long light brown hair with hazel eye and a small petite body. Also, Haley loves to live to the fullest with her best friend Brooke Davis in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Tree Hill is a very large city where not everyone knows each other, with many schools and colleges. Though not as big as Los Angeles but occasionally you may catch a traffic jam on the high way here and there.

As Haley drove though the city crusing with her one and only best friend Brooke, looking for some hot guys because there wasn't much else to do on a Friday night. Haley had the window rolled down with the wind blowing through her hair. She loved that feeling. Feeling free like no one could touch her. She absolutely loved that feeling. In the background she could hear Brooke singing along to the song on the radio but she was zoned out into her own thoughts. Just thinking about the intense feeling.

She knew tonight was going to be a good night. Haley just knew it, she could feel it. The night was young and the weather felt perfect. Haley looked over at her best friend Brooke, as she sang. Her dark brown hair was down in lose curls that blew in the wind and she wore a light touch of make up. Haley couldn't help but laugh as she listened to Brooke's aweful singing voice.

Brooke looked over at her before she turned the volumn down, "What?"

"You know I love you, but have I ever told you that you can't sing at all," Haley laughed.

Brooke glared at her but then soon laughed too. "Yes! You tell me that all time...Just because you can sing missy doesn't mean everyone can sing, ya know?"

Haley had that confused look on her face, "Brooke you and I both know that I can't sing!"

"Puh-lease," Brooke rolled her eyes, "Bull crap! You and I both know that you can sing...Der."

"Pfft, whatever." Haley scoffed, "This is my song!" Haley turned the volumn up all the way and started to sing to Ashlee Simpson's, "L.O.V.E."

Haley and Brooke continued to drive down Seneca in their red 2006 Mustang with the radio blared as they sang to the song. It was only 7 o'clock and they still had a long night to go. They came up to a red light and stopped. Then two guys pulled up next to them in a black CRX. They looked over at the girls as they roared their engine up.

"Oh they wanna race, huh?" Brooke started to roar her engine up too.

Haley smiled, "Looks like it." The light turned green and Brooke took off and so did the guys.

Obviously the CRX was souped up because they were going neck and neck. Brooke noticed this and looked over at Haley who was smiling. Seconds later she down shifted and passed the guys. Then Brooke got into the other lane and cut them off.

"Now that's how you race chick!" Brooke and Haley both laughed.

Haley turned around to look at the guys behind them, "We so smoked them. Hehe!"

Brooke gladly smiled, "Yeah I know, isn't it great?" Haley nodded as Brooke pulled into Quicktrip, a gas-station. "I am soo thirsty." Brooke said she pulled into the parking spot.

"Yeah, me too." Right as the girls were getting out, the guys in the CRX pulled up next to them with their window's down.

"Damn, you girls can race, " the driver said with dark brown hair that was spiked in the front.

Brooke smiled as she walked over to stand next to Haley, "Yeah, I know."

"So what's y'alls name?" The driver asked.

The guy in the passenger seat with blonde hair started to get of the car as he said, "I'm Tristan."

"My name is CJ," the driver said who was also getting out of his car.

"Well I'm Haley, and this is Brooke, " Haley said introducing the two of them.

"You two look older than us, so what's your guys age?" Brooked asked curiously.

Tristen walked over to the other side of the car, "I am 23 and CJ is 22," he said smiling.

Brooke smiled and grabbed Haley's hand leading them towards the store as she yelled out, "Too old for us, sorry buddy." The girls both giggled as they walked into the store.

The guys caught up to them in the store, "Age aint nothing but a number baby," CJ said she touched Brooke's cheak.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Tough shit." Haley said as they turned their backs to them as they walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About an hour later, the girls were driving around the city on Harry Street. The girls were laughing and singing along to The Pussycat Dolls's "Beep," featuring Will.I.Am.

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha

_Will.I.Am_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...

Brooke smiled cheerfully, "Ooo! Our fav part is almost here!"

You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_PCD_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

"C'mon Brooke, let's do it free style," Haley said as she started to do the robot. The girls had the windows down letting the wind blow freely through their hair. As they drove, they danced to the song.

"You can do it chicka," Brooke laughed as she started to nod her head with the music alsoas she moved her shoulders to the rythum of the music.

Every boy's the same  
Since I been in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down

Haley eyes widened, "Daaamn! Brooke did you see those hot guys that just passed us?"

"Talk 'bout H-O-T!" Brooke stated as she sped up.

'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

_Will.I.Am_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

"Shiat! They turned off!" Brooke said angrily as she forcefully down shifted. "They were stud muffins."

"I know Brookie, I know." Haley said before she started to sing to the song again.

Haley and Brooke are both single at the moment...Well truth be told, Haley and Brooke have had a couple of boysfriends here and there, but nothing serious. They are only 16 and sophomores in high school, so it's not like they have a lot of chances to jump into a relationship with guys. At their high school, most of the guys are either not cute, immature, not their types and the guys that are their type, cute and everything else that they like, the guys already have girlfriends, or are gay. Well so they thought.

Haley has a lot of guys that hit on her, but she's very picky. She always find some reason or some flaw in them that she doesn't like. She doesn't even give them a chance. All the guys she has ever dated only lasted a couple days and she dumped them before they had the chance to say, "huh," but that was just how she was. Brooke always tried to get her to know the guy before she dumped them but Haley couldn't help but keep up with her somewhat of a tradition.

_PCD_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Do you know that no  
Don't mean yes, it means no  
So just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it  
One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, you're just too aggressive  
So try to get your (Ahh)

Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there

"Aww shiat! My make-up messed up!" Brooke said letting her hands free of the wheel.

Seconds later Haley noticed and grabbed the wheel. "BROOKE!" Haley said angrily.

"What," Brooke asked as she was going through her make-up looking for her eye liner, "Ha! Found it!"

"Brooke your suppose to be watching the roa-Brooke watch the road!" Haley yelled as the car in front of them slammed on their breaks.

Only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

_Will.I.Am_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

Brooke quickly slammed the breaks as well, "Freakin' A people!" Brooke then let go of the wheel seconds later, "Hales stir for me."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Whatever...I so know that my first wreck is going to be while your driving."

"I'm done," smiling as she took the wheel back. "Besides that's what best friends are for, to experience everything with. Der!"

_PCD_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

_Will.I.Am_  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
_Repeated_

"Yeah I know, but just don't kill me in the process," with a short laugh Haley said.

"I'll try not to chicka. Now c'mon let's go find the street races!" Brooke eyes widened cheerfully as usual.

Haley and Brooke both said at the same time, "Hot guys!" They both laughed.

There were street races all over Tree Hill, trouble was you had to find them. It was hard because the cops and all. The good part was that hot cars, meant hotter guys.

_PCD_  
Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh well  
Dude, what you got for me  
Is something I  
Something I don't need  
Oh!

_Will.I.Am_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_PCD_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

"I really love that song. Makes ya wanan get up and bust a move," Haley twurled her hair.

"Bust a move Hales?" Brooke glanced over at her friend, "I haven't heard that phrase in ages..."

Haley rolled her eyes, "What, I'm bringing it back."

Brooke paused for a minute, "Your mom."

Haley's eyes, widened, "YOUR MOM!"

"Your daddy twice removed," Brooke challenged.

"Oh yeah! Well your cousin's sister slashed girlfriend who always be practicing hoe activity with the garden whose!" Haley challenged back.

"Ooo, well your grandad's grandad snaggled tooth got dropped onhis head by his mother who was also his sister!"

"Well your granny twice removed, five time flip-flopped, plus with dohnuts so good that make ya wanna slap yo' momma!" Haley yelled in a serious tone.

The girls both paused for a second before bursting into laughter.

Brooke smiled, "Girl we are so crazy...We come up with the silliest things."

"I know we do, that's what makes us special." Brooke and Haley came to a halt at a red light.

"So true jigga boo," Brooke looked into her rear-view to find a guy with a halmet on who was on a crotch rocket. She didn't think much of it."Anyways what do you want to do tonight?"

This was their usual Friday nights. They always did the same thing ever since they got cars. Sometimes they would bring other friends with them, but usually it was just the two of them. They were like two peas in a pod. They did everything together. Ever since the 8th grade when they became friends, it has been just the two of them and they were completely just fine with that.

The light turned green, and Brooke peepled out, she loved doing that.

"Brooke! You are so gonna-" Haley forgot what she was about to say when a guy next to them on the crotch rocket did a wheelie and sped off.

Brooke squeled, "Oh my god! Did you see that? He is so flirting with us!"

"Well catch up with him then!" Of course Brooke sped up.

It was hard to catch up to him because Brooke didn't want to get a speeding ticket even though Haley was keeping an eye out for the police. Finally Brooke was able to pull up next to him and then pass him because he got stuck behind a truck. Seconds later, he cut a car off and got right behind Brooke and Haley. Then immediatly he got next to them. He was wearing blue jeans with a white beater and a halmet on, which caused the girls to not know what he looks like. Of course he could see what they looked like. The guy gave them the nod before speeding off again which was more toward Haley's direction.

"Dang that boy is fast." Haley said as she watched the guy do another wheelie.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Well der Hales, those crotch rockets are like super duper fast. You can tap out at like 200 miles."

Haley titled her head to look at Brooke, "Seriously?"

"Well that's what I heard." Brooke was still speeding to catch up with that guy. "Wait, I almost forgot but did you see him when he gave you that nod?"

"No, he was giving you the nod not me." Haley said as she changed the station to 96.3.

Haley is a very pretty girl, but she doesn't have much confidence for some unknown reason. Brooke could never understand why she felt that way. She always felt that she was unpretty and not good enough, but some would say that she was even prettier than Brooke.

"Haley he looked directly at you when he did that," Brooke simply stated.

Haley scoffed, "He had his halmet on, you couldn't even see him!"

Brooke giggled, "True but he was obviously looking at you."

"Ugh, why can't you be one of those chicks who go, 'He was looking at me,' sort of chicks because this arguement would be so much easier." Haley said with somewhat of a laugh as she watched the guy on the crotch rocket turn into Quicktrip.

As they were coming to a red light, Brooke looked over at her best friend, "Well that's not me. Besides Hales.. Hales," she started to snap her fingers in her face.

"Dude, Brookie, look at him," Brooke glanced at the guy on the crotch rocket. After he turned into Quicktrip, he went all the way around the parking lot and turned on the the road they were driving on. "Holy shizzet! He so did that on purpose!"

"I know he did! He's messing with us, he wants us to follow him Hales!" Brooke soon peepled out yet again as the light turned green.

"This is going to be such an awesome night!" Haley glanced over at Brooke, "Just don't get us pulled over."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Does this darkness have a name?  
This cruelty, this hatred...  
How did it find us?  
Did it steal into our lives?  
Or did we seek it out and embrace it?

What happened to us...  
that we now send our children into the world...like we send young men to war  
hoping for their safe return,  
but knowing that some will be lost along the way.

When did we lose our way?  
Consumed by the shadows...  
swallowed whole by the darkness...

Does this darkness have a name?  
Is it your name?

Sometimes life is great but other times it suckes big time. Life is so unexpecting, and you never know what is going to happen. You can take one path, but end up somewhere completely different. Life is full of regrets and loss. Haley knew that too well. She couldn't believe that guy that she did not know, was actually flirting with her and Brooke. Well more like flirting with them through his bike. In the back of her mind, she knew he was really flirting with her. Not Brooke. She, hoped, more like prayed that he was flirting with her and only her.

Haley is tired of feeling like this, lonely and unwanted. As she staired at the mystery guy, she couldn't help but smile. After cruising around at night for so long, it was bound to happen that she would meet a guy that she actually liked, who also liked her back. She hoped so anyways.

In front of them, the guy on the crotch rocket started to slow down, so Brooke down shifted and sped up. Seconds later, she finally got next to him.

Brooke turned down her volumn on the car stereo and yelled out the window on Haley's side, "Nice bike, babe!"

Haley looked over at Brooke and then back at the guy on the bike, "Uh...Hi," was all Haley could manage to say.

Looking at the road then back at the girls, "Hey you," he said looking at Haley in a very sexy, manly voice, that made Haley sit straight up in her seat as she blushed with chills going up and down her spine in a very good, but odd way. This has never happened to her before and she sure did love that feeling. He watched the road again as he lifted up his face shield and said, "The name's Nathan," and with that he sped off again.

All Haley could see was those piercing blue eyes that made her completely zone out on him. She was torn from her thoughts as she heard a loud shriek from Brooke.

"Haley, oh my god Haley. Did you see that! Nathan wants you! You. Oh my god, you are so lucky. You lucky dog, you!" Brooke jumped up and down in her seat in excitement for Haley as she drove.

Haley sat there quiet for a second before it hit her, "Nathan? Where did you get that from?"

Brooke just staired at her with a blank face.

"What?"

She shoke her head, "Babe you are so hopeless at times. He said that his name is Nathan. He looked directly at you when he said it!"

"Wait, he did? When?" Haley asked curiously.

"Hales he obviously wants you."

Haley looked straight ahead as she saw him switching lanes up ahead, "Then what are you doing? Speed up!" Brooke didn't need to be told twice. She down shifted and pressed on the gas some more.

Haley couldn't believe this happening to her. A guy, yes a guy was actually trying to get her attention. She looked down and pinched her self. Haley felt the pain, so she knew that this is real. As she sat straight up in her seat again, she pulled the viser down and lifted the mirror cover up. She fixed her hair and make up and then closed it again. Seconds later, they came to yet another red light but this time they was in the turning lane directly behind the guy by the name of Nathan.

Haley looked forward directly at him. She noticed as he set his feet down on the concrete road. He lifted up his face shield yet again and looked back at Haley and winked at her. Haley blushed and smiled at him before he turned around again as he put his face shield down. Life was great, she couldn't help but think.

As they started to turn, "Dang Hales..He wants you. Mr. Nathan here wants you bad," she smiled. "I am so excited!"

"I know Brookie! I am so excited too and I bet he's really hot too." Haley said as she squeled in her seat.

"Dang Hales, a little shallow?" Brooke winked at her.

Haley rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant!"

Brooke smirked, "Watch this." Brooke put her foot on the clutch as she shifted, she sped up and got in the other lane and passed Nathan on the crotch rocket. He switched lanes and got behind her.

Haley turned around in her seat and smiled at Nathan before turning back around in her seat again. She looked over at Brooke, "Dude, you should turn down the next street and see if he follows us." Brooke nodded as she turned down a side street.

"Did he follow us," Brooke asked.

Haley turned around in her seat again to find that he was not behind them. "Freakin' no! Ugh, just great. I guess it wasn't going to turn out as good as I thought it would."

"Aww, I'm sorry Hales. It will be okay..." Brooke said as she turned into an unknown driveway. As she was backing out, she looked over and saw the sad look on Haley's face.

"Yeah sure," Haley mumbled under her breath, barely loud enough for Brooke to hear as she drove up to the busy street and stopped at the stop sign with her left blinker on.

Haley just sat there in her seat with that sad look on her face like someone had just died. She was hoping that eventually she would get to find out who that Nathan guy is and maybe even have a relationship with him. Like always, things are not always as good as they seem. Haley remembered the look in his eyes. They were pure and right then and there, she knew that he wanted her. So she thought. Why couldn't things go her way for once in a while?

"Haley look! Look Hales," Brooke yelled excitedly as she pointed down the road.

Haley's eye practically popped out of her head when she seen Nathan coming towards them on the main road. "Brooke he turned around for me..For us!" Haley was more excited than ever.

Oh yes, tonight is the perfect night, she thought to her self. Looks like he really does like her. Tonight was definetly her night and she knew it. Brooke turned the corner in a rush to get in the lane next to Nathan. She pressed on the gas and down shifted to catch up with him. Minutes later she came up next to him at a red light but without noticing he read his right blinker on.

"Just great Brooke," Haley said as she looked over at her best friend. She looked back over at Nathan but only for a second because Brooke peeled out at the light. She really did love doing that.

Brooke smiled as she looked at her rear view mirrow. "Hales, he didn't turn. He went straight." Haley looked over right as he was passing them.

A/N: The more comments I get means the more I will write and update so plz leave me some comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Summer days just sittin' around  
But when the sun goes down, I'll be ready to party  
Ain't nothin' like them summer nights  
Keep the top on drop, all the guys lookin' hot  
Head to bo-lo and we just don't stop  
Party until the mornin' light  
Ain't nothin like them summer nights_

At the young age of 16, life is great. Haley couldn't help but smile to her self as she thought about the mystery guy, Nathan. This is the first time in her life where she felt that one of her dreams was coming true. But like always, life always surprises you, it never fails.

Brooke let out an angry breath of air, "Why does he have to drive a fast bike? Ugh! Hales I can't catch up!" Brooke angrily pressed down on the clutch and down shifted.

Laughing, "Brooke, well crotch rockets are a fast bike.." Haley said.

"Wait, Haley..Yell at the window and tell him to slow down." Brooke looked over at Haley with that puppy dog smile.

Haley rolled her eyes, "You have got to be kidding me?" Of course Brooke wasn't kidding, Haley knew this, Brooke and her crazy thoughts these days..

"C'mon Hales! If you want to holla at him, then yell at him and tell him to slow down," Haley scoffed, before opening her mouth to speak, "And no, I am not yelling at him. You are 'cause I am driving...It's always nice to be a safe driver, ya know?"

"Ha!" Haley burst out, "You wanna talk about being a safe driver? Aww snap, I've heard it all now."

Brooke looked at Haley like she was on crack or something, "I know you just didn't. I am a good driver."

As Haley rolled her eyes, she said, "And who lied to you? Everybody and their mommas obviously.."

You never know who your true friends are.. until tears are rolling down your cheeks; the true friends are the ones, who are there to wipe the tears and hold your hand; when everybody else just stands around wondering what happened to you. That was where it all started, that day in first grade. Haley was running outside on the playground when she tripped on the concrete and scraped her elbows and knee. Broooke was there to rescue her when she started to cry. Ever since then, they have been best friends. Haley and Brooke always finish each other's sentences. They have this friendship where they can call each other a whore, and reply back by calling her a bch and they're still best friends.

The best friends you'll ever have are always there to lift you to your feet when your wings are having trouble remembering how to fly. Friends are like stars, they may not be visible but they are always there. This was true for Haley and Brooke. They are inseparable and even they fight and argue, it never lasts more than 30 minutes or so.

"Girl don't make me snatch that twinkie from you and spank it." Brooke said super duper fast, leaving Haley to think about what she said.

"Yeah, well don't make me take that cookie from you and shove it up your nose, Skooter!" Haley retorted.

Brooked rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Well put some baby powder on the hand so I can do the pimp slap on you, jigga boo!"

**(A/N: The baby powder is from the movie, How High, and their was an actual pimp in the movie and he did the pimp slap with baby powder on his hand so just let me know if that doesn't make sense!)**

"Oh no, I know you just did not go there-" Brooke cut her off.

"Hales, the Nathan guy is slowing dowm-We forgot all about him! Snap!"

Haley jumped up in her seat, as she burst into smiles and giggles. "This is awesome. Speed up!" Haley looked around, "Dude where not in Tree Hill anymore."

Brooke looked around, "I noticed, where out in the country."

Brooke did what she was told and sped up. Minutes later Brooke was directly behind Nathan. It was just the girls and Nathan on nice, dark road, no one else. Nathan kept turning around and looking at the girls just before he put his turned signal on and turned down the road. Brooke and Haley went straight.

"BROOKE," Haley yelled, "Why didn't you follow him? He wanted us to follow him!"

Brooke just looked at Haley speechless, "I don't know why..."

"Well turn around then!" Haley yelled irritated.

Brooked slowed her car down and did a U-turn in the middle of the road. Brooke turned down the same street he did and continued their quest.

**A/N: Please leave lots and lots of comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot,  
Who calls you back when you hang up on him,  
Who will stay awake just to watch you sleep.  
Wait for the guy who kisses your forehead,  
Who wants to show you off to the world,  
even when you are in your sweats,  
Who holds your hand in front of his friends.  
Wait for the one who is constantly reminding  
You of how much he cares about you  
and how lucky he is to have you.  
Wait for the one who turns to his friends and says, "…that's her." _

Monday morning, Haley slammed her locker shut. She was already having a bad day after waking up late a little late, she couldn't find any clean clothes and she was out of eye liner. Things were just not going as planned for her lately. It seemed like no matter what she was doing lately, she was losing something or messing up in some way or form. Haley figured that she was just having another bad week.

"You know Haley-Bob, I betcha if you slam your locker shut harder that you can break it off its henges or whatever it's on," Haley looked over at her best friend and just glared. "Someone is having a bad morning..."

Haley tossed her hair back, "You don't even wanna know," Haley replied as they walked down the Tree Hill High hallway to class.

"Just relax chick...Wait a minute, are you still upset about not meeting your mystery guy?" Brooke asked curiously as they walked into their homeroom class.

"No...kinda...yeah," Haley said as her and Brooke took a seat next to each other, "I know that it sounds stupid but I can't help but-"

Brooke interupted her, "It's okay, Hales, I totally get it. You have to take the good with the bad, smile with the sad, love what you've got and remember what you had. Always forgive but never forget, Learn from your mistakes but never regret."

Haley started to join in, and they both said at the sane time, "People change and things go wrong, but just remember life Goes On," the girls turned into a giggle.

With a smile, Haley replied, "Brooke, I am so glad that you are my best friend. You make everything worth while."

"It's about freakin' time you realized that!" Haley and Brooke both laughed again, "No but seriously, Hales, I am always here for you...Hoes over bros.."

"Buds over studs."

In unison, they both replied, "And chicks over dicks.." The bell soon rang for class to start, and the girls both started to quiet down, a long with the rest of the class.

* * *

A blonde guy, wearing only pajama pants, walked into the kitchen to find a dark-headed guy sitting down at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal, with only his boxers on. Both guys looked young and in high school.

"Looks like you wasn't up to going to school either, Nate," the blonde guy said as he took a bowl out of the cabnet and proceeded to fix him self a bowl of cereal as well.

Nathan didn't say anything, and the guy noticed that he looked like he was dazed off into space so the blonde guy started to snap his fingers in Nathan's face, as he said, "Yo' Nate...Nathan..."

Nathan suddenly snapped out of it, "Dang, Lucas, stop it."

"Dude, are you still thinking about that chick?" Nathan nodded, "Just get over it, man. We live in a pretty large city, so what's the odds of you actually seeing this girl again?"

Nathan took another bite of his cereal, "I don't know man but you just don't get it. There's just something about this girl..It's like I've seen her before."

Lucas laughed, "Nate you always say that about girls when you first meet them and then you just hit it and quit it."

"Lucas, it's not like that this time...You should have seen this girl, she looked like an angel, so sweet and innocense," Nathan said as he thought about her face again.

Lucas just shoke his head, "Your helpless, you know that right?" Nathan stood up and walked over to set his bowl in the sink.

Before walking out, Nathan simply replied, "They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. I just want to make mine worth watching," and with that, he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

School is over for the day and Haley, Brooke and Theresa, are sitting on the benches down at the River Court, watching Tim, Jake, Skillz, Fergie and the other guys play basketball with no shirts on, with sweat just dripping from their bodies. The weather is pretty hot and humid, with no clouds whatsoever in the sky.

Haley was having a much better day since she first got to school. Everything has been going pretty well and Haley couldn't be more happier, well she could be. That is if she had a man in her life, so Haley thought.

Theresa whispered to the girls, "Oh my god, look at all the sweat just dripping from Skillz hot body..That boy is H-O-T!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Why won't you just get it over with and just ask him out?"

"Haley, you know that I never ask a guy out," Theresa said with that duh face.

Brooke nodded, "Besides Haley, you let them come to you. Not the other way around."

Haley shoke her head, "Whatever floats y'alls boats."

Haley has never asked a guy out but that didn't mean that she didn't think it was wrong for a girl to ask a guy out. She thought that guys and girls are equal, which meant that girls can asks the guy out just the same. But of course, she always thought the guy should pay.

"Oh my god, guess what guys," Brooke said all really loud all of a sudden.

In unison, Haley and Theresa said, "What?"

"Have y'all heard of that new kick ass club downtown called Tric?" Brook said very excited.

"Nah, I haven't heard of it but I have heard of Eclipse..." Theresa replied.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Who hasn't heard of that club, but that's not the one I am talking about."

"Well I have heard of it. Isn't it opening this Friday night?" Haley said as she dug in her purse for her chap stick.

Brooke nodded, as she tossed her back behind her shoulders, "Anyways...I was thinking that we should all go this Friday. It's a new club and I heard it's suppose to be really hot..Besides Grams is getting really old."

"Totally, I'm down. What about you Haley?" Theresa asked as she looked over at Haley.

"I don't know guys-" Haley was cut off by Brooke as she was putting some chap stick on her lips.

"Oh no Haley James, you are so are not getting out of this one...Besides I already have your whole outfit picked out."

Haley scoffed, "Okay, fine, I'm in."

Brooke clapped her hands, and yelled cheerfully, "Yay!"

Haley looked over at Brooke, "And I swear to God Brooke, if this outfit is skanky, I am so not wearing it!"

"Just trust me Hales, have I ever let you down," Brooke thought about it for a second, "Wait! Don't you dare answer that."

Haley, Brooke and Theresa just laughed.

"Anyways, what time does Tric open Friday night?" Theresa asked curiously.

"It opens at 7 but it's going to be packed, so I say we get there about 8 and make a late but fashionable entrance." Brooke said smiling from ear to ear. "Friday night is going to be off the hook!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you all for taking the time to read my fic and leave comments. It really means a lot to me. I am going to try update as much as I can. Thanks again.**

Chapter 6

_Love is sometimes denied, sometimes lost,  
Sometimes unrecognized, but in the end,  
Always found with no regrets, forever valued and kept treasured._

It was now Friday night and the week had gone by pretty fast for Haley. Her thoughts of Nathan were long gone an she no longer thought about him, or the "what ifs."

Haley, Brooke, Theresa and the guys had all arrived at Tric a little after 8 and the club was already packed and everyone who was there thought it was off the hook.

After a while, Haley finally gave into Brooke and wore the outfit she had picked out for her. She was wearing a white halter top that showed some clevage, black pants that hung at the waiste and black heels. Her hair was down in lose curls and her make up was neatly done. Brooke also had her hair down in lose curls. She wore black pants with a light pink dressy shirt that tied around the neck with black heels.

The girls looked smokin' and even they knew it. Right as they walked in the club, they were already getting whistles and guys were hollering at them. Tonight was going to be a good night, they could feel it through their bones. After they walked in the club, they made their way to the dance floor and started dancing to "Shake," by Ying Yang Twins, featuring Pitbull.

Minutes later the song had ended and a new one had began. The girls were dancing in a circle and Haley began to feel a pair of hands at her waiste. She turned around to find Jake smiling at her as he looked into her hazel eyes.

Haley blushed, "What?"

"You're beautiful." Jake simply replied, making Haley blushed even more.  
Feeling confident, "Well you're not so bad your self hotshot," Haley said as she winked at him.

As they continued to bump and grind to the music, Jake titled her head to look up at him. "Hales, I've been thinking a lot lately...About you and I."

Haley's stopped dancing, she new what he was going to say.

"Haley I think that you and I should give us a try."

"I...umm..." Haley stumbled to find her words.

Jake smiled, "It's okay Haley, you don't have to be afrai-"

"Sorry Jake, I gotta go," with that, Haley turned her back and ran too leave.

After eyeing Haley run out of door, Brooke turned to Jake, "What in the hell did you say to her?"

Jake shoke his head, "I was basically asking her out," that was all Brooke needed to here before she went after Haley.

Brooke walked outside and looked around to find that Haley was no where in sight, so she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

She dialed the number and as it was ringing, she said, "Calm on Hales...Just pick up." When she got to her voice mail, she hung up.

* * *

About an hour later, Haley found her self walking through River Side Park, the quickest way to get home. Even though Haley knew it wasn't safe to walk alone through the park, especially at night, she didn't care. She wanted to be alone.

Jake was finally confessioning his feelings for Haley but that scared her. For a while now, she had known that Jake liked her but the reasons she was scared was because she had mixed emotions about Jake.

Haley cares a lot about Jake but Jake is just...Well Jake. Jake was too easy to figure out and so simple. He's a great guy and all but she wants someone who is more exciting. But then again, she has thought about Jake as more than a friend from time to time and she could see her self with him. He was perfect for her but sometimes that was just not enough.

As Haley walked through the sky, lightning and thunder could be heard. This made Haley walk faster. Then the rain began to fall, slow at first but then the rain began to come down harder and then next thing she knew it was pouring like cats and dogs. Within seconds she was soaked and cold. She looked around, and no one was in sight so she stopped and took off her heels before taking off in a run.

Minutes later she stopped running and looked around for a place she could hide under. Haley spotted the playground and noticed the big tunnels that kids would play in. As fast as should, she ran over to the biggest tunnel and got inside of it. The thundering and lightning was loud and being out there all alone, frightened her.

"Freakin' A!" Haley yelled out to her self.

"It's pouring and freezing and here I am in this stupid thing, scared shitless. Knowin' my luck, I'll get mugged and die. Or maybe even get bit by some stray dog and if I'm lucky, this stupid thing won't flood! It cannot get any worse...Oh yeah...Isn't my life so peachy?" Haley was interupted from her thoughts when she heard some foot steps running toward the tunnel.

"Aww snap..." Haley said out loud, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Talk to your self much?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry about the lack of updates! I didn't forget about y'all! It's just that my computer has been messing up pretty bad lately. As of right now I currently have 3 more chapters completed and I am working on a new one at the moment. Thank you all for your reviews.

Also, I am about to post my new story called, _Overrated, _so check it out please! It is abouta Naley horror fic! If I get at least 5 to 10 reviews, I will post another chapter, so please read and review!

* * *

_"Talk to your self much?"_

Haley jumped and hit her head on the top of the tunnel as she looked over, "Ouch!" Haley seen a dark headed man in a pair of jogging shorts with no shirt on with a pair of piercing blue eyes looking straight at her. _Those eyes._ She knew them from some where.

"Sorry that I startled you," he smiled as he crawled in and sat next to Haley, "The name's Nathan," Then it hit her, "Nathan Scott." He continued to smile as he held his hand out, Haley shoke his hand.

"Ugh hi, I'm Ha-Haley." Haley studdered as she became nervous.

She couldn't believe that she has met up with Nathan! Nathan, out of all people who had to come to the same exact tunnel as she did, it was this Nathan. Haley looked up towards the sky and mouth, _"Thank you Jesus."_ Now, Haley didn't know how to act. Ugh, why couldn't there have been a handbook...

Nathan turned his head to look outside, "I was on a run when it started to rain. I figured I'd run in the rain, until it got bad and started to hail."

Haley looked outside as well, she asked curiously, "Do you always run at this time of night?"

Nathan slighly laughed, "Yeah, sometimes I do..It helps me clear my head." Haley nodded.

"Ohhh, okay," Haley looked down at her hands as she said with a shakey voice.

Nathan was now looking at Haley, "Don't worry, I'm not going to rob you or nothing like that," Haley lifted her head and faced Nathan. They were both starring into each other's eyes. "You look familiar...Do I know you from some where?"

"Ugh," Haley shoke her head, "No I don't think we have met before."

Deep inside, Nathan knew those beautiful eyes from somewhere. He couldn't pin point it now, but eventually he knew he would. Nathan looked over at Haley as she fiddled with her bracelet. She was beautiful, he had to admit. Yes he has seen beautiful girls before, but Haley was something different. Most girls just threw themselves at him, but Haley. Haley's sweet and innocent, like an angel and that attracted Nathan to her.

Nathan noticed that the raining had stopped. "Ugh well the rain stopped, so I think we should head out before it starts again."

Haley nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Haley and Nathan both crawled out of the tunnel and made their way back to the path.

_"Oh my god, Haley, what are you going to do now? You soo need to say something! For christ sake ask him out? This could be your one and only chance to see him again,"_ Haley was thinking to her self. "_Now come on now, take a deep breath, yeah that's good. Just ask him out...It's really not that hard. Damn it Hales! Why do you have to be such a chicken shit? Wait, why am I talking to my self? Well they say it's okay to talk to your self, but if you answer back then your nuts, well Hales you are in fact NUTS! Ooo he has a nice $$ and a nice bod..Life was never this good..."_

"So where did you park?" Nathan asked.

Haley sort of jumped as she was pulled from her thoughts when Nathan spoke. "Actually I am walking home from Tric..so ugh, yeah."

"Well if you want, I can give you a ride home?" Nathan asked.

As they continued to walk in the same direction, "Okay, thanks. I really appreciate it..You never know what is out here this time of night."

Nathan nodded, "No problemo. Anyways, what school do you go to, well you are in school right?"

Haley laughed, "Yeah, I am a sophomore at Tree Hill High, you?"

"I'm a senior at Northeast-"

"Ooo, the snobby school, gotcha," Haley teased as she smiled.

Nathan thought for a second, "Yeah, it is kinda a snobby school but it's not entirely that bad."

"Ooo, I was just wondering where did you park your car?"

"I parked it on Riverside Avenue, which is around 3 miles from here," Nathan didn't say anything for a second, "It's going to be a long walk."

Haley nodded, "Yeppers."

* * *

Two hours laters, Nathan and Haley were sitting in front of Haley's house. For two hours, they talked, laughed and had a good time. They were already feeling comfortable with each other.

"So Nate, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna head in now. Thank's for the ride," Haley said as she was about to get out of the car.

Haley was thinking, _"Come on Nate, just ask me out, DAMN IT! JUST ASK ME OUT! You know you want to..."_

"Okay, well later then.." Haley opened the car and was about to get out of the car when he spoke, "Would you like to go out sometime?"

Haley said yes of course and then they exchanged numbers but not before setting their date. Haley opened her front door and before she closed the door, she stole another glance at Nathan. She quickly shut her door, and put her back up against the door. She smiled to her self and took a deep breath. Haley soon then heard a knock at her door. She answered the door to find none another than Nathan Scott.

"Hey.." Haley smiled.

"Hey right back at ya." Nathan smirked.  
"Sooo..."

"Oh, you forgot your purse." Nathan handed her the purse.

Haley smiled again, "Ugh, thanks."

"Ugh, later again."

Haley nodded, "Bye," and with that Haley shut her door.

Haley soon ran up her stairs and kicked her shoes off. and quickly she took a shower and slipped into her PJ's and then dialed Brooke's number.

"Haley, where the hell have you been," Brooke answered the phone as she yelled into it. "I have been worried about you!"

Haley shreiked, "Brooke you won't believe the night I had!"

* * *

Nathan layed on his bed and thought about his night, unable to fall asleep. He asked Haley James out. Haley James. Nathan was feeling nervous already. Every girl he has been just wanted him because he was popular and the only reason he was with them, was to hit it and quit it. Haley was different though, she had to be. Nathan didn't want to hurt her, he just couldn't. Something about her was totally different from all the other girls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Haley layed on her bed, looking up at the ceiling as talked to Brooke on the phone, she had just got done explaining to her about how she met Nathan. Her room was pitch black except for the moonlight that was shining in from her window. She couldn't help but smile to her self at the thought of her and Nathan. _"Nathan. Oh what a beautiful name."_ she thought.

Brooke smiled over the phone, "Haley, oh my god! You lucky whore! Haha, I told you that he wanted you...Wait does he even know that your the one from we were cruising around, or what?"

"Actually, no. He doesn't kno-"

Brooke cut in, "Well why not? Are you going to tell him?" Haley rolled her eyes over the phone. "I heard that!"

Well of course Haley was going to tell him, she just wanted to wait for the right moment..Yeah that sounds totally lame. _The right moment. _If you really think about it, is there a right moment for anything? If there was a right moment, what if is something else is the right moment..How many right moments can a person possibly have? The world will never know...

Haley made a confused look on her face, "Heard what?"

"Haley James don't you dare play dumb, I know you just rolled your eyes at me!"

Haley laughed, how did she know these things? "I did not."

"Ugh, yeah you did." Brooke retorted. "But anyways, are you going to tell him or not?"

"Well der Brookie," Haley began, "Of course I am going to tell him. Why wouldn't I tell him? Besides, he said that he knew me from somewhere, so I don't think he is that dumb to where he can't put two and two together."

"Well maybe he is," Brooke laughed and Haley joined in too. "You never know how dumb people can be at times."

It was true. Once Haley and Brooke went through McDonalds to get something to eat and they totally forgot to stop at thing to order what they wanted. They just drove on through. Once they got up to window, Haley realized they forgot to order. They both laughed so hard, that they were crying. They ended up having to drive around again to order their food.

Haley smiled. "True dat, true dat...Crap!" Haley yelled. "I have no clue what to freakin' wear! Brooke you so have to help me on this one!"

Brooke laughed, "Just relax chick. You know I'll help you, besides, isn't that what best friends are for?"

"Well der! Who else would I go through everything with?" Haley asked. "Certainly not my parents."

Brooke nodded, "Can you imagine actually having to experience everything with them?"

"Ugh, yeah I don't even want to begin to think about that."

"Yeah, me neither," Brooke replied. Then it hit her, "JAKE!" Brooke yelled.

Haley screamed, "Where in the hell did that come from? You scared the shit out of me!"

"Eww don't even want to think about that either," Brooke stated, "Hales, Jake was spilling his feelings out for you and you just ran."

Haley sat up in bed. She totally had forgot all about that. She started to feel bad. Jake was a nice guy and all, but not for her. Haley started to think about how she could not face him at school. She didn't want to see his sad face everytime she looked at him. The guilt was just too much for her. Then a thought came to her.

"Brooooke," Haley paused.

"Yeah," Brooke asked.

Haley began, "You know I love you and that I'd do anything for you...Well almost anything for you, right?"

"I love you too...Yeah I know that and I'd do that same for you too. What are you getting at?" Brooke asked.

Haley waited a second before she spoke, "I need you to do this really huge favor for me."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Damn it Hales, just spill the beans already!"

"Okie dokie...Go out with Jake for me, please?" Haley said as fast as she possibly could.

Brooke's eyes lit up as she smiled to her self. Brooke has had a crush on Jake as long as she could remember. Haley didn't know that because there are just somethings that you just keep to yourself. It hurt her that Haley hurt him like that, but at the same time it made her thrilled that Haley turned him down. Brooke loved the idea but she wasn't sure if she could do that. Brooke and Jake. Oh, how she loved the thought of that.

"Hales, he might think that the only reason I am doing that is because of you," Brooke replied.

Haley shoke her head, "No he won't, but will you please go out with him? I can't stand seeing him like this."

Brooke took a deep breath, "Okay I will."

Deep inside, Brooke was thrilled with this. She only hoped Jake felt the same way about her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while and thanks for the comments!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 **

It was now the night of Haley's date and she has never been so excited but yet she was also very nervous. Brooke had come over that day to her help figure out what to wear. Brooke is staying the night, so when Haley got home from her date, Haley could tell her how it went. Her outfit was layed out on her bed. Haley's outfit consist of: a light pink dressy shirt, some faded jean capri pants, and light pink, Old Navy flip flops that she just bought the other day that matches her shirt.

Haley had just gotten out of the shower and is now sitting on her toilet as Brooke blow dryed her hair. Tonight was her first actual real date. She was hoping for the typical, romantic date where they kiss at the door after the date was over. She wanted her foot to that pop as they kissed. You could tell that Haley was old fashioned but she wanted her date to be dinner and a movie. Haley just smiled to her self as she thought about Nathan.

As Brooke continued to blow dry Haley's hair, "Hales?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about or should I say whom are you thinking about?"

Brooke of course already knew what she was thinking.

Haley exhaled, "Nathan of course...Ugh! My stomach is filled with a million butterflies, I swear." Haley slightly laughed.

Brooke had just got done blow drying her hair and now was brushing it. "Just relax Hales. Tonight is going to be perfect," Haley turned to face Brooke, Brooke

smiled, "I promise."

Haley smiled back at her, "Thanks B, I just needed reassurance," Haley paused, "Brooke I am glad that you are my best friend. You are always there for me no matter what and I am thankful for that. Without you...I know that I couldn't have gone through with some of the things that I have gone through."

"Aww Hales! Don't make me cry! I feel the same way about you too...Remember that time when we both went on that roller coaster that went upside now and we both were terrified?" Brooke said as she pictured it.

Haley laughed, "That was our first time going on one and the only reason we went on it was because we lost that stupid bet with Lucas and Jake!"

Brooke nodded, "Ooo and the first loop-d-loop, yo' $$ started hyperventilating on the ride and Lucas and Jake was behind us on the ride laughing."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Ugh that was so embarrassing! When I got off, you were the one comforting me."

"Yeah I remember," Brooke laughed, "Good times...Good times."

"Yeah! At my expense!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Brooke asked as she laughed, Haley started to laugh as well.

"Okay change of subject...How should I do my hair?" Haley asked.

Brooke scoffed, "Uh yeah, you mean how should I do your hair?" Haley nodded, "I was thinking that the top should be pinned back just a lil bit and the rest down in lose curls. You like that idea?" Haley was about to say something when Brooke continued, "Yeah it doesn't matter, because that's how I am doing it rather you like or not. Now turn around Hales." Brooke said with a laugh.

Haley rolled her eyes as she did what she was told, "Yes Bossy."

"That's Miss Bossy and look up." Brooke said as she began to do Haley's hair.

After Brooke did Haley's hair and make up, Haley went and got dressed. Tonight was going to be something special, she hoped so anyways...

Haley just opened the bathroom door and stepped out, "Well, how do I look?"

Brooke looked up at Haley and then jumped up towards her. "Aww..My little girl is growing up," Brooke said sarcastically as Haley just glared at her. "You look freakin' hot girl!"

Haley cracked a smile, "Thanks...I just don't want Nathan to say that. I want him to tell me that I am beautiful instead of hot."

Brooke and Haley joined hands, "Don't worry Hales, tonight will be perfect...And if it isn't, I will simply just kill him."

The girls laughed as Haley's mom yelled up the stairs, "Hales! Your date is here!"

Haley smiled, "Wish me luck!" Haley said as she took one last look at her self in the mirror and then grabbed her purse. She paused at the door after she opened it.

"Go get 'em tiger," Brooke said as she winked at Haley and then gave her one last reassuring smile before Haley closed the door.

Haley paused before walking down her stairs. As she made her way down the stairs, she looked at the living room. Haley's parents were off doing something else, but Nathan was standing up with a dozen of red rose's in his head. He was wearing jean polo shorts with a striped baby blue and white polo shirt. Nathan was just smiling at Haley...He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Haley stopped at the end of the stairs.

"Hey," Haley said.

"Ugh...You look beau-beautiful." Nathan said as he stuttered.

Haley smiled...He called her beautiful instead of hot, just like she hoped. "That has to be a sign!" Haley thought.

"Oh and I bought you flowers...I wasn't sure what kind to get you so I figured roses had to be a safe bet." Nathan handed the flowers to Haley as she walked up to him.

"Thanks, and yeah, roses are my favorite...Here just let me go put these in a vase." Nathan nodded she went into the kitchen.

What only seemed like seconds, Haley walked back into the living room, "Are you ready?" Nathan nodded as he slipped his hand around Haley's waist and guided her outside to his car. He opened the door for her and then when she was in, he closed the door for her. Seconds later Nathan and Haley were off to their date.

* * *

Inside the house, Brooke had jut changed into her pajamas and has plopped her self onto the bed. She reached for her phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" Jake said as he answered the phone.

"Jake," Brooke began, "There is something that I need to tell you."  



	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Haley layed in her bed as she looked over at her alarm clock, it read 3 AM. Haley couldn't help but smile to her self as she looked up at the ceiling, while Brooke layed next to her, snoring. Haley immediately got lost in her own thoughts. Tonight was perfect, absolutely perfect...

* * *

_Nathan and Haley were sitting down, eating dinner at the local restaurant. They had just got done ordering their dinner._

Nathan cocked an eye brow, "Mac and Cheese?"

Hale let out a short laugh, "What?"

"You couldn't be into lobster?" Nathan asked Haley as he was about to take a sip of his water.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Dude, don't you know?" Nathan looked at her puzzled, "Macaroni and cheese is the food of the Gods...Everyone knows that."

"Yeah," Nathan smirked, "If the Gods are five year olds."

"Hey!" Haley put her hand over her chest, like she was hurt.

Nathan laughed, "Come on, you know it's true but, if you like your mac and cheese, then that is fine by me," Nathan paused, "Whatever floats your boat."

"I love my mac and cheese, thank ya very much." Nathan just smiled at Haley.

"Well," Nathan began, "Since this is our first date..I think we should get to know each other while we wait on our food."

Haley nodded, "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Okay, I'll ask you a question, you answer it and then ask me a question."

Haley shrugged, "'Kay, doesn't that hard."

Nathan nodded, "Well then, you go first."

"Why do I have to go first?" Haley asked.

"Ladies first," Nathan simply replied as a smirk spread across his mouth.

Haley cocked an eye brow, "That may be true in some occasions, I guess, but not in this one," Haley smiled sweetly, "Besides this was your idea, so you go first."

"Exactly, it was MY idea, so you should start." Nathan said as he took another sip of his water.

"Actually no, because it was YOUR idea, you have to start. Everyone knows that." Haley retorted.

Nathan layed back in his chair, "Do you ever give up?"

"Ha! I knew you would see it my way!" Nathan just got what she was talking about, "And it depends whether or not I give up. So, what's your favorite color?"

Nathan stuck his tongue out at her. "No fair, you cheated!"

Smiling, Haley shook her head, "Nathan you have to play by the rules, remember you made them up?"

"Okay fine, black is my favorite colors, yours?"

Haley sat there for a second, to think about it. "Well I guess mine is black and pink. Are you a reader?"

"Actually, I am, you?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Nathan it would be waay funner if you would

ask your own questions instead of stealing mine," Haley said as she battered her eye lashes.

Nathan let out a laugh, "Okay, fine but wanna know a secret? You have to promise not to laugh and not tell a soul?" Haley nodded as she smiled, eager to know the so called 'secret'. "Currently, I am into the Harry Potters serious, well I have been for years, every since the first book came out." Nathan said in a very serious tone.

Haley couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Are you serious? Nathan Scott, a Harry Potter fan? How cute is that!" Haley said a she continued to laugh.

"Hey now! You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"Calm down Killer!" Haley said as she started to let her laughter cool down, "Besides do you wanna know a secret?" Nathan shrugged. "I am into the Harry Potter series too!"

Nathan sat up in his chair after hearing that. He was very into the series. "Oh my god! I can't wait for the 7th book to come out and I heard that two of the main characters are going to die." Nathan said all serious like as Haley laughed. "What?" Nathan asked as he cocked an eye brow, wondering what was so funny.

"You do realize that you sound like a girl?"

Nathan scoffed, "I do not...Besides I was just simply sayin'..."

"Who would've thought that you, a Harry Potter fan," Haley began, "So what else do you have hidden, Mr. Hotshot." 

* * *

Haley laughed at the memory. She is a very big Harry Potter fan as well, but Nathan did not look like the type to be interested in Harry Potter, at all. Oh, but she was wrong. Haley learned that night that not everyone is as they seem, and that you should not judge a book by it's cover. She also learned that she could be her self around him without getting shy and nervous.

Haley let a breath of air as she continued to smile to her self at the thought of Nathan. _"Ugh! I am sprung, already..This can't be happening Hales! Yeah, it so cannot be love already, I haven't even known him that long! It's lust, that's it...Lust..."_ Haley said she continued to get lost in her thoughts.

* * *

_Nathan looked down at the watch around his wrist, he sighed. "Well, we still have about 35 minutes until the movies starts." Nathan said as him and Haley walked down the street of Tree Hill, they had just came out of the restaurant._

"Oh, okay that's fine...Thanks Nate, for the dinner and the night so far." Haley smiled as she looked down shyly. Nathan had his hand behind her back as he guided her down the street.

"No prob," Nathan smirked, "But it really is a pleasure to me," Nathan said as he glanced over at Haley. "So what do you want to do?"

Haley looked down the street, realizing just the place they could go. "The docks! Let's go to the docks!" Haley jumped up cheerfully as she come to face Nathan.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Okay, but why the docks?" The docks, of all places they could go...

"Because I love going down to the docks. That's where I go when I need some time to myself, besides it's absolutely beautiful down there." Nathan nodded and Haley grabbed Nathan's hand to lead him down to the docks.

Nathan and Haley made their way down to the docks. Haley hopped onto the railing to sit. Nathan on the other hand, walked up to Haley and instead of sitting next to her, he grabbed her hands and stood directly in front of her. Nathan had became so close to Haley that their faces were only an inch away. Haley looked into his eyes, unable to break away. Nathan cupped her face and Haley let out a nervous laugh as their lips became closer and closer..


End file.
